<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You than the Moon by Nei_Sutera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612959">You than the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nei_Sutera/pseuds/Nei_Sutera'>Nei_Sutera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, Moon, Tsukiyama - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nei_Sutera/pseuds/Nei_Sutera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical TsukiYama couple walking under the moonlight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You than the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsukiyama! You became taller!" I looked at Hinata who was looking up to me with his usual idiotic expression.<br/>"You're just didn't grew even a millimeter that's why." His idiotic expression changed into angry one which I find idiotic. He gritted his teeth and I swear, he became more idiotic than before. I smirked and looked at him.</p><p>"What's with that look? You can't accept that monkey doesn't grow taller after they became an idiot?" Just as what I expected. This monkey became more furious. His face became red out of anger.</p><p>"Tsukishima! You jerk!" Hinata was about to smack me and I was about to protect myself when Yamaguchi suddenly went between us.</p><p>"Guys, that's enough. The seniors are here already. Behave yourself Hinata and you Tsukishima, stop your stingy attitude." Yamaguchi looked at me with a warning visible in his eyes. I just scoffed and walked away from them. Yamaguchi was serious because he called me by my name so I need to behave.</p><p>"Tsukishima!" My eyes went to the direction where the voice came from and saw Suga-san with others. I walked toward them. All of them changed like becoming a  made them mature. From appearance to clothing, they became really different. Daichi-san became more fit maybe because of being a police officer. Asumane-san still has his long hair though he just let it down unlike before. Suga-san has his hair a bit shorter and let's say, he got more pretty. That's why Daichi-san was head over hills to him even if they always try to deny it. And there's Kiyoki-san, she became more taller and beautiful. She had her hair cut short which I find more better to her. I can't believe that she's actually married Tanaka-san. Well that's none of my concern.</p><p>Suga-san put his arm around my neck causing me to lean a little.</p><p>"Tsukishima! You became taller huh? I'm proud of you becoming a professional volleyball player. If you had a chance to be interviewed by reporters, tell them that you became skillful in volleyball because there was a senior who taught you how to block effectively named Sugawara Koushi, all right?" Suga-san dragged me to the table with his arm around my neck making me let myself be dragged. Everyone was already sitting on their designated sit when me and Suga-san sat.</p><p>"But you were a setter back then, Suga-san." I answered to the gray haired senior of mine. I received a smack in the back from him.</p><p>"That's not a problem! Just tell them." Suga-san's voice was gleeful but his smack was painful. All of us were here at the restaurant reserved by Hinata for us, the Karasuno's volleyball club, to have a reunion. I can't really believed that this reunion was sponsored by an idiot.</p><p>"Hinata idiot! Don't go anywhere, just sit beside me."</p><p>"But Kageyama, I want to talk to Yamaguchi."<br/>"Just let Tsukishima talk to Yamaguchi. Stay beside me."</p><p>Of course, both him and his boyfriend are professional volleyball player. Both of them earn more than enough for living so it's nothing for them to reserved such fancy restaurant.</p><p>Everything went well. Everyone was having fun talking about experiences and enjoying catching up with everyone's life. All of them enjoyed the reunion as everyone told their interesting life event. Suga-san told us that sometimes when his students stressed him out, he usually smoked cigarette which Daichi-san didn't like because he told us that it doesn't taste good on Suga-san's lips. I find it kinda gross. Tanaka-san bragged on us how he made Kiyoko-san married him. He told us that he kept following Kiyoko-san everywhere which I find very creepy. I actually don't understand why did Kiyoko-san married such a creepy man bit I guess it's because he's a good man somehow. Asumane-san told us how Nishinoya-san messed his design up and telling him that it was better if he put a swimming pool in the air like how the hell can he do that? And there's Ennoshita-san who was busy in his work but he told us that some hot chicks was trying to have a check up to him just to flirt. Narita-san and Kinoshita-san also shared their experiences but my attention was not on them. I just kept on staring at Yamaguchi. His appearance really changed but his beauty remained. His more refined jawline is making me blush. His gentle eyes makes my heart warm and his lips that lighten up my surroundings whenever he smiles at me makes me crave for more. In my eyes, he's something that no one can replace.</p><p>"Tsukki." I felt myself snapped back to reality when Yamaguchi's soft voice called me out. My eyes locked to his orbs.</p><p>"Let's go, Tsukki. I want to sleep early tonight." He held my hand and helped me to stand up. I immediately intertwined our hand because I like the warm his soft hand gave to mine.<br/>"Everyone, we will go now. I want to go home early today because I feel sleepy. Hinata, thank you for holding this event. It's nice to be with you again guys." </p><p>Yamaguchi bid farewell to everyone and we went on our way. While we were walking on the empty alley, Yamaguchi started a conversation.</p><p>"Tsukki, do you remember that time we went to a vacation?" I looked at him. The moonlight was illuminating against his face, making his beauty more astonishing.</p><p>"What vacation? There's many times that we went on a vacation." I tried to suppress the smirk forming in my lips when he pouted ad glared at me. I looked away when his eyes went bigger indicating that he knew what I'm thinking.</p><p>"Stop making fun of me, Tsukki! I'm talking about the time I said 'yes' to you." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we continued on walking on the street where we are alone. In the dark yet peaceful street, we walked alone as the moonlight lit our path.</p><p>"Oh, what about that? That's some nice memory because that's the time when-" I looked straight at his eyes as my hand slid down to his waist, pulling him closer to me. "-I can finally call you mine."</p><p>It's amusing how his face flushed deep red whenever I said something like that to him. He looked away slightly pushing me.</p><p>"Hey don't tell something embarrassing out of nowhere, Tsukki." I laughed lightly as he kept pushing me away but I tightened my grip on his waist.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Sorry Yams. So, what do you want to talk about that time?" I loosened my grip on his waist a little in order for us to continue walking.</p><p>"I just can't help but to laugh and be amuse whenever I remember your face after I told you to eat that Pilipino exotic food called balot when we went to the Philippines for vacation." Even if I can't see my face, I knew I was making some disgusted look.</p><p>"That's really funny how you forced yourself ate that food when I told you that we will become a couple after you ate it all." I removed my arm around his waist and walked a little faster, leaving him behind.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tsukki!" Yams walked faster to catch with me and he snaked his arms around mine, leaning his head on my shoulder while looking at me with his softest expression.</p><p>"Do you think that would work on me?" I asked with a deadpan look on my face.'𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯. 𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.'</p><p>"Tsukki!" He whispered unto my ear sending shivers down to my spine.</p><p>"Yams, do you remember that time you got your front teeth damaged when your partner for dance dropped you off with your face flat on the floor?" I said trying to changed the subject from me to him. He jolted after remembered that moment in his life.</p><p>"That's really funny how his face turned white as a paper after he got your nose bleed and your tooth cracked." Yamaguchi stepped on my foot as hard as he could making me stopped talking. When I looked at him, he got this angry expression plastered on his face.</p><p>"Tsukki! Stop making me remember that! I hate you!" I laughed how he whined about it. This is the side of Yams that only me could see and I love it.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry hahaha. It's just I felt rejoiced that time because he was one of your suitor right? And he got you injured so I was like, 'yes! One point for me.' You turned him down after that so I can't really forget that knowing that you can focus your attention to me." His expression changed from being angry into shocked and flushed. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but it remained hanging on his throat.</p><p>Seeing Yamaguchi looking up to me with his flushed cheeks as his eyes shone against the moonlight, lips were parted apart made me want to kiss him. I leaned slowly as I pulled him closer. His eyes were locked to mine as he waited my lips touch his. He put his hands on my shoulder as my lips gently brushed to his soft one. I watched as he slowly closed his eyes with his breathe halted. I can feel my own heartbeat when my lips were fully pressed to his. It was a fantastic feeling.</p><p>"Tsukki..." His voice was soft as ever like a lullaby putting me to sleep. "Do you remember the look on your face after you eat the balot? It's really epic! Look, I took a photo of you puking your heart out after discovering that the embryo you ate was already matured to had a beaks and feet. It's really funny look!" He fished out his smartphone. I felt my stomach turned upside down as a vivid image of that chick embryo with beaks and feet flashed to my mind.</p><p>"Seriously Yams? Why do you need to ruined the mood? Stay away from me." I left Yamaguchi behind and walked faster as I felt myself being pissed off. Seriously, sometimes I can understand what's going on in Yamaguchi's mind.</p><p>"Tsukki, sorry. Pleaseeeeee!" An arm snaked on mine as Yamaguchi rubbed his cheek on my shoulder. I remained silent and I really tried to fight the urged to look at him as I got distracted by his cheek rubbing to me.</p><p>"Tsukki, talk to me.</p><p>"Hey, Tsukki! Please look at me."</p><p>"Tsukkiiii, sorryy."</p><p>"Hey, baby!"</p><p>Yamaguchi sighed before he fell silent. It's not that I'm being immature by not talking to him not because of a trivial matter but because I'm enjoying seeing him trying to get my attention. I'm still watching him by my peripheral vision. Yams was frowning as he looked over the sky. His eyes shone as soon as he looked up. He stayed looking at the sky for a while before looking at me again.</p><p>"Tsukki, it's beautiful just like you! Look!" I can't help but to looked at the direction where Yamaguchi's finger was pointing. I saw the big, bright and round moon. I looked at Yamaguchi again and saw him still looking up at the moon.</p><p>"Tsukki, the moon is beautiful. Look!" He looked at me as a wide smile formed on his face. I looked away as I felt something churning up on my stomach. Everything felt magical that I, myself, doesn't want this to come to an end.</p><p>"Shut up, Yamaguchi. I love you too." Yamaguchi gasped in surprise just like how I reacted after I realized what words slipped off my mouth.</p><p>"Tsukki, I don't know why did you said that but... can you say it once more?" This guy clung to me tighter. Even if he softened his expression, his eyes were teasing me partnered with a suppressed grin on his lips.</p><p>"I said, yes the moon is beautiful but you're more beautiful." He leaned his flustered face to mine with the same teasing expression playing on his orbs.</p><p>"Tsukki, I'm flattered that you told me that I'm more beautiful than the moon with its eternal beauty but that's not what you said earlier." I knew it. He's going to tease me. That's what he also do whenever I said those three words because he knew that I easily get flustered when someone remind me those cheesy things I did or said.</p><p>"No, I will not say it again."</p><p>"Not fair!" He went in front of me, stomping his feet and pouting while looking at me. There he is again. Acting cute in front of me just to get what he wants.</p><p>"Yams, come to me." I offered my hand but he just looked at me and said, "No."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Come here Yams. Give me a hug." I just said, giving up. It's better to lose to an argument than to lose the person you loved after all.</p><p>Yamaguchi jumped on my arm, giggling because he knew he won. I kissed his forehead as he smiled cutely to me.</p><p>"I love you Yams." His smile became wider. He rested his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.</p><p>"I love you too, Tsukki." This really felt good. Cuddling, kissing, making good memories and being with someone that could make your heart skipped a beat is one of the most beautiful thing that could happen to someone.</p><p>'𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙣. 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>